1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to expert systems for information technology design, analysis, modeling and management.
2. Background
Information Technology (“IT”), which as used herein generally refers to the computer equipment, systems, processes and other infrastructure that support all business activities within a company or other organization, has become increasingly important to each such company. Nearly always, each company's IT must perform numerous specific business processing functions, sometimes referred to herein as Business Applications, in which particular business problems are solved. The IT elements necessary to fulfill a particular business processing requirement are sometimes collectively referred to hereinafter as a Business Application and include both physical (e.g., computer hardware and other equipment) and non-physical elements. The non-physical elements include Programs, which include the computer code (including both coding and configuration parameters) deployed on IT equipment to solve the applicable business problems. Plans in which a business investment is made to change some aspect of the IT operating model may be referred to herein as transformations or transformation programs.
Computer programs, which includes the computer code deployed on information technology equipment used to solve a business program, and in particular includes the coding and configuration parameters to fulfill a Business Application, are complex algorithms applied to business problems. They can be purely mathematical, such as wave form analysis. Or, they may be finance management, such as home banking. All of these are developed and deployed with specification and testing before being put into production. There have been many documents that prescribe how to invent and create the necessary algorithms and processes, but all have left it to the technologists to evaluate the problem space and independently work through the selection process for technologies that are relevant for the computer algorithms that will be employed. Historically, Program designers and developers have had to use generalized guidance, and create and deploy the application based on personal experience and insight. This process lacks rigor and does not prove “completeness” in the design, providing the opening for erroneous implementation and defective delivery. Furthermore, it also lacks definitive linkage to a comprehensive set of Business requirements that include operational requirements. Often these requirements are discovered after that application is deployed, causing delays, errors and, loss of money and reputation.
Integrating all of the physical and non-physical elements of a given Business Application creates many further complexities, from the design and development of the various elements through deployment and maintenance of the complete Business Application. Unfortunately, aside from limited individualized guidance for particular elements, as described above, it has traditionally been difficult to find cohesive, methodical, or customized assistance in implementing the various tasks associated with a Business Application life cycle.
Some assistance in conceptualizing the relationship between IT and business needs was provided by work done by Michael Porter in 1985. He introduced the concept of a Business Value Chain (BVC), which is a generic value chain model that comprises a sequence of activities found to be common to a wide range of firms. Porter identified key activities, including policies and decisions, interrelationships, integration and scale that strongly apply to the general function(s) required of IT. However, a need remained for a systematic approach, dedicated tools, and the like to assist in the actual design and management of IT. Without these things, typical problems encountered include a lack of alignment between the BVC and IT, overlapping and missing functionality in the business platform, a continuous battle with missed customer expectations, rigid and brittle infrastructure, IT Delivery and resources being unable to keep up with demand, a lack of definitive examples on how to document, a heavier reliance on tribal knowledge for how to get things done, aging documentation without the ability to search in context, and many others.
The credit crisis and a struggling economic climate radically alter every industry, resulting in tightening of corporate budgets and generating a renewed interest in operational efficiency. Other key factors include increasing globalization, which creates both opportunities and threats to any size business, and an increasing level of regulatory pressures. All of these factors have increased the need for businesses to carefully consider what strategic investments should be made and have forced businesses to be more adaptive to their changing surroundings in order to compete successfully.
IT should be a significant participant in this effort. This is an opportunity to perform strategic house cleaning, while helping the business manage costs, while also establishing the premise that IT is the strategic partner to prepare for the future.